In the journal of Oral Implantology, Vol. XXXII No. 1 (2006) of February 2006, there has been published an article titled “Minimally by Invasive Antral Membrane Balloon Elevation Followed by Maxillary Bone Augmentation and Implant Fixation” (Dr. Efraim Kfir et al.) In the article there has been described implementation of a technique using a balloon for separating and lifting the Shneiderian membrane in order to gain more bone substrate for placement of maxillary dental implants.
This method has already been proposed in European Patent Application No. 1174094 published Jan. 23, 2002.
The general object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for practicing this method in a safe and reliable manner.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a kit of parts that can be used repeatedly after autoclave sterilizations.
It is a still further object of the invention to ensure protection of the balloon within a dedicated probe during the insertion phase.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide means enabling exact extent of penetration of the balloon probe to avoid accidental rupture of the sinus membrane.
It is a still further object of the invention to reach sinus floor spreading-apart of over 10mm in all directions.